Positively Potter
by AngelicTiff
Summary: Auror Harry Potter doesn't quite know what to do when he's de-aged to a baby and found by muggles. Nor do Tony and Gibbs know what to do in concerns to protecting what they think is an ordinary child. Will the three clash or become a family of a sorts?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Spoilers to Harry Potter?**

**Chapter One "Prologue"**

"You're bloody mental!" the redheaded Gryffindor exclaimed to his best friend.

"Yeah, well, that's why you're my friend, isn't it?" laughed the raven-haired boy in front of the redhead. Emerald-sharp eyes dazzled with jaded haunts and amusement as he peered at the other boy. Harry Potter shrugged at Ron, wondering where the chess-player was headed with his exclamation.

"I'm just saying, mate." the graduate huffed, "You're one of the only ones I've ever met who'd want to get into a fight because you're getting antsy."

Consequentially, Harry had to agree with that statement, however annoying the thought was. Autumn leaves floated gracefully around the two best friends as they sat underneath a tree that beheld sights of many others before them. The giant squid floated lazily past them in the lake, freckling the land with bits of water every now and then. Harry's eyes roamed from the scene back towards Ron, shrugging.

"I wouldn't fancy anymore adventure after everything we've been through, though I was only saying that a little action wouldn't hurt every now and then." Harry firmly told Ron. The 18-year-old nodded in agreement thoughtfully, though his desire for adventure had become quite stunted by his engagement to Hermione Granger, their mutual best friend.

The two Auror trainees were at Hogwarts for the day, overseeing the reconstruction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neither boy was considered normal to muggles, specifically the Boy-Who-Lived. Their magical inheritance was one common trait of their abnormality in the eyes of a non-magical human. Having defeated Lord Voldemort at the tender age of 17, Harry was regarded as someone akin to same awe and respect as the Minister, though he declined even the thought of running for the position. His stunning power put him as quite the show for both magical and muggle beings alike!

Harry and Ron had decided upon taking a break outside while the others settled for the evening, the building taking its toll on quite a number of them.

Years of fighting for one cause and against one man had taken quite the number on Harry as well. No longer the scrawny weakling he was in his first year, the young adult had gathered quite a healthy tan and muscle after regular meals and working out in the training regime. Harry smiled as he remembered getting a particular tattoo on the lower left of his chest, at Ginny's insistence of course. Fighting a smile at the thought of his girlfriend, Harry turned back to Ron who was just as relaxed as he was after weeks of constant training.

"Remember-" Ron suddenly chuckled merrily, "Remember when you got a mouthful of snit—"

His words were suddenly broken in an instance as the two men shot up from their spots, drawing wands as a sharp sound of apparation sounded. The wards had been broken for quite awhile since the battle at Hogwarts, so they were instantly on their feet.

In front of them resided three cloaked figures, reminding them of Death eaters, though different masks adorned their faces.

"Think you're smart, aren't you Potter?" sneered a masked man, "Well try and defend against this!" He was holding a dark orb that reeked of dark magic, yet of something else entirely. There was something about the unknown orb that called to Harry, entrancing him and yet hissing at him to prepare himself. He continued to stare, transfixed, as the orb was then launched at his person.

"Harry!" roared Ron, shooting forward just as a sharp object was tossed right at his best mate. Ron tried to grab it but found, to his horror, the ball-like object shooting past him and into the hand of one Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived, years of Seeker instinct springing forward, caught the ball without thought and his eyes widened as a flash of light consumed him.

Landing on the ground and eating a face full of dirt, Ron looked up to where the spot his best friend had once been. Oh hell...

**So this is my first attempt at a crossover with Harry Potter and NCIS. Obviously this is the short little prologue in the Harry Potter fandom. Should I continue? Please review and give ideas, opinions, or whatever you please so long as you aren't flaming me.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two "Hospital Woes"**

Something wasn't right here.

His chest smarted with difficulty, his lungs shallow and having just as much difficulty breathing. The cold air rattled him as he shook and shivered, twisting his body to cover him with warmth to no avail. He whimpered, wondering why this miniscule annoyance was bothering him more than a _Crucio_ would.

"Is he going to be alright doctor?" a disembodied voice reached his ears, though he had to strain to catch the words. The voice was unfamiliar to him and that worried him, years worth of a war kicking into gear on his paranoia.

Doctor? That instantly had Harry's attention that he wasn't in the Wizarding world. Wizards and witches often referred to doctors as healers, and he definitely wouldn't be feeling this sort of itchy, blocking feeling in his throat if he was with a healer. They often had the right spell or potion for that.

He shifted and gasped aloud as he felt a searing pain hit him in the hip. Good Merlin that hurt! He felt warm arms gently place themselves upon his arm and he tried to squirm away, groaning before his eyes unclosed themselves desperately to see who was touching him. As he did, the pain began to lessen, adrenaline becoming its medicine.

"He's starting to awaken finally," a relived vote noted as they neared him and the two figures above him began to sharpen to Harry's surprise, realizing he didn't have glasses on his face. Seeing the two in front of him didn't reassure the Auror-in-training though. He could tell they were muggles based off the guns hanging precariously from their waists, ID badges loosely held in their jean pockets and eyes that clearly didn't hold recognition for him. Not to be arrogant, but he was famous enough to know that every single magical being knew who he was.

"Wow!" whistled the middle-aged man on the left, "Look at this kid's eyes. Never thought a pair of eyes could get that green." Was that a sort of compliment to him? Harry made to say an awkward thank you to him, but he heard garbled babbles emit from his mouth instead. What the hell?

"Hmm," agreed the man on the right, light skinned and looking similar to Minerva McGonagall with his 'do-not-cross-me' lines in his face. "I'd put him at about nine months old judging by what the doctor was able to tell us." Wait. Nine months old? Surely, they were talking about something else! Harry demanded them to tell him what they were doing here, but all he could hear was garbles again. This was so frustrating! Was there some kind of curse on him? Had those men on the grounds done this? Oh, there would be hell to pay for playing this sort of trickery on him!

"So what do we do with the little boy, Gibbs?" What kind of name was Gibbs? Must be a last name. What little boy? Was there a baby they were in charge of somewhere? Harry tried to twist his head around but began to cringe at the pain, whimpering subconsciously.

"Since he was found at the crime scene, we'll just have to keep him in our custody until we can solve this case. Abby said he wasn't related to the victim, so he might not even be connected to the case, but we'll just have to make sure." The Gibbs man said as he snaked an arm around Harry and began to lift him up. Harry instantly tried to free himself, wondering how in Merlin's plants this muggle man was able to lift him up.

That's when emerald green eyes connected with the reflection bounced from a mirror. His eyes widened comically as he saw himself – or rather some freak of nature curse.

Baby fat cheeks enhanced the wide innocent green eyes that peered out of the face before him. Soft raven hair was tousled with small curls about his head, his facial features softened and youthful. Little cherub hands reached for the mirror as the Gibbs man moved back from the bed he was residing in. Turning his head slightly –ignoring the ache now in favor of adrenaline – he noticed it was a crib he had been in.

This defied even magic. He was a flipping baby! Not to mention he was in the presence of muggles – but he was a baby! Holy Godric Gryffindor, this had to be some sort of nightmare! Harry was horrified and angry at those unknown men who'd cursed him and now left him helpless in the hands of muggles. Instead of screaming like he preferred, he gazed up at the two men looking down upon him.

"Right, so he staying with you boss?" Hmm, seemed like this Gibbs man was that other bloke's boss? No wonder Gibbs looked stern and intimidating (though not as bad as "Mad-eye" Moody). Harry squirmed in his arms, only really succeeding in Gibbs holding onto him more firmly. Obviously, this person knew a thing or two about squirming babies (not that really was a baby!). He saw Gibbs nod before the doctor stepped closer to them and stole Harry from the surprisingly warm arms. Now that the adrenaline was fading, he began to feel that horrible feeling in his chest and throat.

"He can be discharged as soon as I get the proper medicine dosage for you to give him to combat this cold he has. Other than that, he'll just be a tad moody from the sore throat and chest pains. It's a good thing you found him when you did, else he'd end up in a worse condition," the doctor explained as he put some weird thing that Harry couldn't remember to his chest and was no doubt studying his tiny heartbeat. All seemed dandy as Harry found himself back in this prison cell they called a crib, and the two men sat beside him discussing the many supplies they'd need to gather for Harry's stay. Hopefully, Harry's friends and the other Aurors found him whereabouts before –he cringed—he had to experience half the uses of those supplies they were talking about. Until then, he'd have to play baby.

The door swinging open disrupted their conversation and someone bounded into the room squealing and demanding. Harry turned his head slightly and his mouth dropped open in shock. This person was certain eccentric! Her black hair held captive in strong ponytails bounced effortlessly in collaboration with the spike necklace and black top with skulls. The red skirt she had was definitely short enough to make her as distracting as a veela and the knee high looking boots were definitely a force to be reckoned with. Harry gulped as she bounced over to his prison and soon her face was within inches of his.

"He's so adorable! Look at those eyes," squealed the girl, "He's probably going to be a right looker when he's older too, definitely my number one cutie now"

"I thought I was your number one Abbs," pouted the unnamed man. So, this was that Abby person? Harry squirmed away from her only for her to reach a hand in to the crib and move a finger over his stomach. A feeling passed over him and Harry couldn't stop the giggle that came from his lips. It was a good thing no one he knew was here right now. Thankfully, the giggling subsided when she stopped tickling him.

"Of course you're my number one Tony, just not my number one cutie," she placated as she turned to Gibbs and away from Harry.

Feeling a wave of fatigue pass over him as he watched her chatter, Harry yawned and scrunched up his fists as the world began to fade and dreams overcame him. Hopefully this was just a dream itself.

**So Harry meets three of the agents. There will be a bit of a time skip (only a few days) in the next chapter. Hope you liked this and please review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three "Temporary Home"**

**Warning: POV change, hint: Gibbs will turn into Jethro when it's his POV.**

Three days had roamed away as Harry found himself in Abby's arms, finally leaving the hospital cold free. The doctor had discovered more than just a cold that night he woke up and chose to keep him for observation. In that time, Harry had gotten to observe his soon-to-be caregivers.

They were police officers. He was in America in the hands of what they called Naval officers. The team had discovered him at a crime scene they were investigating and had already found what they could at the scene before staying with him in the hospital until he'd recovered.

The team consisted of their boss Gibbs, the Ron-like guy Tony, the bouncy Abby, the very shy Tim and the ever scary Ziva. Harry wasn't sure what to make of any of them, but he found Gibbs to be comforting, even if he was a tad intimidating. In the meantime, he'd gotten used to Abby, Tony and Gibbs more than the others and had done his best to play baby.

Harry glanced over Abby's shoulders to peer at Tony who grinned at him. He'd be going to Gibbs' home to stay until the case was over. Where he'd go after that was unknown and Harry hoped his own team found him before that ever occurred. He had no desire to be a child forever or -he shuddered- become a foster child. He squirmed a little at the sight of what he knew to be a car seat in the backseat of the van they had.

"He seems excited," laughed Tony. Harry was the exact opposite but he couldn't do (nor say) anything as the van was opened and he was procured in the seat. Abby fiddled with the straps and Harry never felt more constrained in his life than he did now. He frowned and tried to undo the straps, but found his motor skills to be almost nonexistent compared to when he was an adult.

The others climbed into the van and Tony got in the driver's seat, making claims that Gibbs would toss the baby on board out the window with his mad driving. Harry paled, not wanting to test that theory. Eventually they arrived in front of a rather nice muggle home and Harry was relieved as Gibbs unhooked him from his prison. He wrapped his tiny arms around the man's neck to keep from falling as he was carted to the house on Gibbs' hip.

Surprise was the first thing Harry felt when he saw the house. The entrance hall was beige with wall borders of a tanned brown. Harry could see the other rooms and as he was carried inside, he spotted the living room, which was out in the open next to the kitchen. Yes, this man definitely screamed bachelor. The old style home would probably set his old Aunt Petunia into a heart attack, especially with the clutter of books stacked none-too-neatly on the wall bookcase. The fireplace looked well used and helped give the room a homey appearance.

"He seems to like your home, Gibbs," Abby crooned to his left as Harry gazed around the room curiously. Gibbs didn't say anything as he turned and bore the baby in his arms to the nursery room.

The room wasn't much to look at, being an old unused room (as if the slight dust in the corners wasn't a give away) with a crib and changing table. He could see the baby supplies stacked neatly beside the table and the crib at least had a blanket and a small sheep mobile suspended above the crib. Seeing the room, Harry was still annoyed at the reminder of his baby status, though he was grateful the room wasn't too horrifying. He squirmed to be put down (though Harry knew he couldn't walk yet), but his wish went unheeded.

"What've you got for me Abbs?" Jethro Gibbs gently set his charge on the changing pad and the baby frowned at him as he was maneuvered into a laying position. The agent unbuttoned the footie pajamas that the lad had been wearing, given to him by the doctors. The unnamed baby had been found essentially drowning in what seemed like a long maroon robe, with a badge that identified the owner to "H. Potter" or whatever, and a stick of some sort. Jethro had had his team bag and tag the two items before taking the baby to the hospital. They had no name for the baby as of yet, and Jethro had felt some strange connection to wanting to keep the baby with him, at least until this case was solved.

"Clark Johnson was twenty-eight and a marine," began Abby as she related all the info she could about their dead victim who'd been found near the body. There was no plausible cause of death obvious to them, but they were sure Ducky would have something. Jethro checked the baby and found him dry at least, so he moved on to dressing him in the red shirt and dungarees that Abby had procured for him upon the news of when the kid would be released from the hospital.

Lifting his charge up, he carried him out of the nursery with the others following him and rested on the couch, leaving the baby in his lap.

"We need something to call him," Tony said brightly, "especially since he can't be squirt during however long we have him."

"He's not a dog DiNozzo," chided the lead agent before looking down at the drowsy infant.

"We'll just have to call him pet names since we might confuse him by giving him a different name than his real one. Especially when we find his parents and he's returned to them," Jethro told the two rambunctious NCIS agents. The infant was surprisingly quiet and still even as they talked, something that Jethro discovered was normal for this child. He hadn't even cried since Jethro had met the kid and he was quite adept at sitting still while they talked for some reason. Maybe his parents talked with him around often?

"What are you going to do with him while we are on this case, boss?" Tony asked as he gazed at the yawning baby. The child blinked blearily before resting his small curls against Jethro's chest and slowly falling asleep, his thumb sneaking up to his mouth. Jethro mentally added 'pacifiers' to his list of items to buy when he went shopping later. It had been quite awhile since he'd taken care of a baby this young.

"For now, take him with us. Might not be wise, but he might recognize someone while we interview others and at the very least, a baby around will throw people off." Jethro answered after awhile. The idea sounded terrible to his ears, but he knew that the baby might find his parents while they checked up on the associates of Clark Johnson. Looking down at the child, he bit back a smile as the baby suckled his thumb, clearly fatigued. Babies often slept at that age, he remembered.

Jethro said nothing as he stood up and carried the infant back to the temporary nursery, settling him down in the crib without changing his clothes since he was sure the child would wake up soon enough. They were needed back at base in a few hours anyways.

**I hope this was a good chapter, lots of cute? The chapters are a bit short, sorry. Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four "Baseline Boredom" **

Harry yawned drowsily, looking grumpily at his caretaker as Gibbs carried him into the NCIS base elevators. Clad in his dungarees and red tee, the de-aged wizard shifted until Gibbs shifted him to see better, allowing him better visibility. Abby and Tony had gone ahead of them while Gibbs had –rudely in his opinion—woken up him by simply stealing him away from his crib and strapping him in the car seat while he slumbered. Waking up to find yourself constrained really wasn't the way to go.

"Someone looks cranky," chuckled an unfamiliar voice and Harry blinked at them, frowning.

"I woke him up from his nap," Gibbs replied, setting Harry down on a cold table while the infant-sized Auror studied this man. The elderly man in front of him looked quite like the stereotypical grandfather figure with dapper appearance and bow tie to complete the ensemble.

"No body around for the kid to see. Right, Ducky?" Gibbs gently maneuvered Harry until he was lying down on the somewhat cold table, making Harry whine in protest. All that really came from his mouth was gurgles and babbles, but he could still make his tone sound upset at least!

"I thought you might be down here with our young John Doe, so I took the liberty of having Mr. Palmer keep our dear Clark Johnson in the cooler." Ducky told Gibbs wisely. Harry mentally cringed. Did this man investigate the bodies or something? Was that what these metal tables were for? Ah, gross! Harry tried to squirm off the table, but his caretaker had a better hold on him than he thought.

"Hold still there, kiddo," Gibbs ordered as he shifted Harry onto his back, making sure he didn't escape. Harry whined even more and tried to protest, but found his arms too strong. Instead, he frowned as Ducky came upon him and began to unbutton his overalls.

"A curious young man, isn't he?" chuckled Ducky as he undressed the Boy-who-lived and began to give Harry what he now realized was a check up. So, was Ducky some kind of doctor? However, he mentioned that dead body. Was he a dead-person doctor? Dead Doctor Ducky? Harry snorted which came out as a giggle aloud. The two adults smiled down at him as Ducky poked, prodded, weighed and examined Harry, finally finishing up not too long after.

"He's a perfectly healthy nine-month-old baby boy," Ducky informed Gibbs as Harry was lifted up back into Gibbs' arms. He rested his head against the strong shoulder, reasoning to himself that it was just because his sleep had been interrupted so abruptly. Harry was quite happy to leave the stupid room with the cold metal tables soon after. In the elevator, Gibbs chuckled at Harry for some reason.

"Such a silly little boy," Gibbs murmured as he adjusted Harry onto his left hip, keeping an arm around him as Harry instinctively snaked an arm around the agent's neck.

'You're one to talk,' Harry thought to himself as he yawned again, rubbing his eye with his free hand. The elevator doors pinged open and Harry gazed around the office area tiredly. It looked a regular muggle office area; just like the ones in the movies that he remembered watching with Ron and Hermione one evening when Ron and he had finished training for the day. Not too much, though - oh cool, a Most Wanted wall! The Aurors had a wall like that, only they were categorized of course and full of Death Eaters. Hmm... Wonder if any wizards or witches were on this wall-

"And in the words of Leroy Jethro Gibbs 'I don't believe in coincidences'…"

Harry looked over to see Tony standing up casually ahead of Ziva, smirking and doing some kind of imitation of Gibbs. Harry felt his caregiver shift him closer as he brought his now free hand up and walked over to them.

"Is that a fact DiNozzo?" Tony looked up cheerfully at Gibbs and turned back to the manila file in his hands, speaking proudly. Harry was curious as to what his guardian was going to do with his hand held so high up there.

"Hey boss. I was just telling Ziva about this lead that –"

Smack.

"Yeah I heard," murmured Gibbs as he passed Tony after giving that obnoxiously loud head slap. Whoa, did he just head slap Tony? Harry looked surprised that Gibbs had smacked his coworker's head as such. However, Tony didn't seem affected by this fact at all, if how fast he recovered was any indication. Gibbs ordered Tony to help set up the portable playpen he'd purchased and he deposited Harry into the mini-prison soon after. The little Auror glanced up at them with a bored expression clearly written on his childish face. What was he supposed to do in this contraption? Sing them a lullaby? Bite his arm to death? Better yet, scream bloody murder.

"Hmm…" Gibbs looked down at Harry and seemed to realize that he was essentially without anything to do in his prison. Tim and Ziva were giving their boss's newest charge curious looks, which he returned, still having only seen both of them once or twice during his hospital stay. Tim looked decidedly nervous around him for some odd reason, Harry mused. Was he that intimidating for a baby? Or was Tim like Pete- He better not think such ill thought! Harry inwardly shuddered. No one would ever appreciate being compared to that rat. Tim appeared pretty nice at least, if a bit anxious. He was sort of like Neville when his friend was 11. The thought brought back wistful memories. He hoped the others would figured out where he was soon. Though that was unlikely in his current state.

"McGee!" barked the leader. Tim jumped, startled, before turning away from his staring contest with the de-aged 18-year-old. Harry crossed his arms and frowned, mentally telling himself he wasn't _pouting_. He was… just frowning. That was it.

"Y… Yeah, boss?" Tim stammered. Harry smirked at him, quickly frowning again when Ziva turned his way once more. He was supposed to be a baby and babies didn't just _smirk_ after all.

"Find out what you can about a Potter family." Harry glanced up, startled at hearing his last name. Hell, why did Gibbs ask for a Potter?

"Any reason why, boss?" Tony asked curiously.

"The kid was found in a pair of maroon looking robes with a weird badge, said _H. Potter_ on it," answered Gibbs with a glare at his team until Tim hurried to his computer. "Ziva, check out the scene and see if you can find anyone who recognized the Vic. around the area. DiNozzo…"

"Yeah boss man?" Tony cheerfully asked.

"Take the kid to the nearest store and get him enough baby things to last him a week or two." Gibbs smirked at Tony's horrified look and Harry would've mirrored that expression if Gibbs hadn't picked him up as he spoke. He hated being lugged about! How old were babies before they started walking anyways?

"Uh… Yes sir, Gibbs." Tony sighed before he retrieved Harry from the smirking boss and awkwardly positioned Harry on his hip. Harry realized that Tony had never carried him before and it clearly showed by how horrible his hold on him was. For Merlin's sake, he might not like being carried but he was going to crash to his doom in Tony's hold!

"Uh!" The de-aged young adult exclaimed, squirming until his caregiver glared at Tony and positioned him correctly on his colleague's hip. The agent flushed before holding Harry properly and saluting Gibbs mockingly before dashing for the elevators.

**Warning: Next chapter has a new POV again. This time Tony's will be Tony but he'll constantly refer to Harry as random pet names.**

**Shopping trip! Yay! Those are always fun, hopefully Harry doesn't wreak havoc on Tony. Will Tim discover H. Potter? Will they find Harry's connection to this Clark bloke? Only time will tell. Reviews are appreciated to keep my spirits going if nothing else. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five"Shopping"**

Tony discovered a few things in the space of an hour as he pushed the shopping cart to his car. One thing, car seats are damning things when it comes to putting them into another car. The second, Babies required way too many items for even just a week. The final thing; Gibbs's new charge wasn't a normal baby whatsoever. That he was positive of.

The two of them had reached the nearest store within ten minutes of Tony buckling the squirt up. Tony found himself actually wrestling the infant into the car seat, feeling like a jerk when he noticed how miserable the kid look. Glancing around, he saw a couple entering with a baby about the kids' age possibly, the other baby in some sort of cushioned thing in the seat.

"Hey you two," he called as he hurried forward while they turned around.

"How may we help you?" the woman asked kindly at seeing the baby with him. Maybe the squirt was good for something, he mused.

"My… brother has recently come to live with me. I don't… err…"

"Know the first thing about kids? Don't worry, I was the same way at first." The father looked amused by that while the mother crooned down at the infant.

"Yeah," Tony said lamely, flashing them a relieved grin, "So, do you have any –uh—advice and what items I need?"

They were more than happy to help, he discovered. They spent well over an hour talking before Tony began his shopping trip. The baby in his captivity whined when Tony touched a particular item every now and then, clearly displeased with it.

"How about it, baby bandit?" Tony snickered as he held up a black and white striped shirt. He yelped when he received a kick near his groin for that. Wow, tough crowd. Was a kid his age even supposed to realize what he was saying?

After perusing the clothing section, Tony arrived at the food aisle with several dungarees, mini jeans, play clothes, shirts, Velcro shoes, socks, and a few footie pajamas and one nightie that was maroon with a lion on the front.

Tony remembered the woman's advice and picked out several jars of baby food and infant formula with plenty of bottles. He added bibs (ignoring the whining from the cart at this) and baby dishware. Satisfied with his handiwork, he went down other aisles and added –plenty—of diapers, powder, lotion, washing materials, pacifiers, among other things.

"Relax little man, we're almost done," Tony assured as he went down the toy aisle and admired some of the action figures, wondering if his boss would let the kid play with a magnum pi one. The baby suddenly made a noise and Tony turned to see him attempting to reach a stuffed black dog on the opposite side of him.

"Fancy yourself a pup?" Tony sniggered as he plucked the dog up and placed it beside the baby. The kid looked content with the dog so Tony added bath toys and plenty of other stuffed dogs for babies after that. He even found a few of those silly children books about dogs. Imagining his boss reading Clifford the big red dog, Tony added it instantly to the cart with a smirk.

There wasn't much of a line at the check up area thankfully, so Tony settled to unloading everything and perusing the magazine section, practically drooling at the bikini clad women in one edition. Eventually his turn came and he smiled charmingly at the beautiful clerk in front of him. She smiled back flirtatiously before crooning at his charge about cute he must be. Tony wondered if he should bring the little guy around other places. He'd gotten quite a lot of females looking in his direction today.

He put away his bags into the cart and thanked her, using Gibbs' debit card to pay for everything as his boss had ordered. Damn kids were expensive.

"You have a wonderful day, sir," the clerk sang as he left. He smiled, almost to himself, before pushing the kid towards the car.

When he was carrying the kid and a handful of the groceries up the stairs, he glanced at his receipt and noticed that a few items he hadn't bought were on there. Huh?

Stopping at the reception desk, Tony set the kid on it and rummaged in the bags before discovering that he had come away with several oddities like three sexy women magazines, a pack of chewing gum and a root beer. He most certainly didn't remember getting those. Well maybe the magazines but he remembered putting those back!

Shrugging it off and praying his boss didn't look at his receipt, Tony lifted the kid back up and carried him back to the bullpen.

Harry frowned to himself as his current babysitter placed him back in his prison. He'd noticed the bikini-clad women with good-looking legs and couldn't resist adding it to the cart. He'd also added the root beer and gum, something he seldom got to have before. Too bad Tony wouldn't give his new items up!

Grumbling about cruel people mentally, Harry realized he still didn't have anything to do in this contraption. Was this thing even safe?

"Ah!" Harry said, reaching a hand up for Gibbs. His caretaker noticed his movement and reached in, rescuing him from the playpen before setting him on his lap. Harry found that Gibbs was quite comfortable, so he blamed that reason for why he scooted closer to the man.

Gibbs rummaged in one of the bags before pulling something out of a package. Harry instantly knew it was a soother and he squirmed as it neared him. He clamped his mouth shut in vain, as Gibbs expertly pushed the rubber nipple into his mouth. He grimaced, reluctantly chewing on it. Arrggg, this was yet another thing to solidify his status as a baby. Harry chewed on it somewhat aggressively to ease his frustrations, finding it more calming unfortunately.

"Easy there kiddo," Gibbs soothed as he bounced Harry on his lap. Harry really wanted to tell him he wasn't a baby. He was 18! Unfortunately, his bladder tightened a little and Harry realized he had been holding it in for quite some time. During his hospital stay, every time he'd gone in the nappy, he'd been half asleep thankfully. This was the first time he was fully awake and aware of the pressure on his bladder.

Harry squirmed, chewing more vigorously on the soother to alleviate his mind. Gibbs seemed suddenly aware of his squirming and jiggled him more to comfort him.

'No, don't!' Harry moaned in his mind, trying to desperately to stop the build up in his bladder.

"Someone seems a little moody," Gibbs teased as he moved a hand forward onto Harry's stomach and wriggled it. That did it.

Harry nearly cried when he felt himself relieve his bladder. Merlin, just kill him now. This felt so disgusting and degrading to the young adult that he found himself sniffling aloud.

"Now I can see why." Gibbs stood up and carried Harry away from the office area amidst his coworkers' curious stares. Harry flushed as he was carted to the men's bathroom.

Humiliation at its peak, Harry tried to avoid this moment, wriggling this way and that as Gibbs plopped him down on a changing table and unbuttoned his overalls.

"I know, I know little guy, I'll try to get you dry as fast as I can," Gibbs assured him though it had the opposite effect. Harry may not want to be in this disgusting wet nappy any longer, but he didn't fancy a nappy change.

**More of Gibbs POV next chapter and the inevitable diaper change for poor ole Harry. In Harry's POV, most American terms are in British terms and vice-versa. So hopefully I don't confuse you all about that. Diaper - Nappy. Pacifier - Soother. **

**More to come! Also, I don't have a beta so any grammar mistakes is because I've overlooked it. Sorry.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six "Resilient" **

**Haha thank you Celestialuna for the amazing idea (though it was really a question you asked). I couldn't resist modifying the scene once I read your review.**

"Easy there champ," Jethro sighed as he wrestled with the baby onto the changing table. One minute the child was a little angel and the next he was moving about like he was on fire. Jethro wondered about that, but focused on unbuttoning the dungarees and soon peeling away the tapes from the diaper on the infant. He was right about the baby wetting his diaper at least and he was glad he'd sent Tony out shopping for the necessities.

Removing the diaper, Jethro bent down to grab the powder and lotion. He heard the baby make a noise before he felt… Jethro closed his eyes as he felt something pour on his head. Oh god. Not daring to raise his head for fear of being sprayed, Jethro waited until he no longer felt it before he stood back up. Harry was giggling at him and it only made the Lead agent grumble. His charge had just peed on him. Damn. Shaking his head, he ignored the disgusting feel on the back of his head and set to work. The infant put up quite the fight as he was wiped and powdered, though thankfully Jethro managed in the end. He honestly didn't know how Shannon had done it if Kelly was like this with her.

The baby most certainly didn't look pleased throughout his diaper change, but seemed to recover as Jethro taped a dry diaper on him. He pulled the dungarees back up the infant and finished dressing him with a satisfied smile. Glad that the child no longer writhed like a monkey, Jethro lifted him up and carried the 9-month-old boy down to Abby's lab.

Unfortunately, the lab tech had her music blowing, so he quickly reversed direction on the elevator, knowing how sensitive a child's ears were. The infant thankfully didn't scream bloody murder, but Jethro could tell he wasn't too pleased with the loud screams of music.

"McGee! What do you have?" Jethro ordered as soon as he reached Tim McGee and deposited his charge in the playpen, fishing out a stuffed toy from the bags and giving it to the infant. The baby thankfully had kept his pacifier in this whole time.

"There are a few Potter families in the United States currently, none with the initial H. except for a Hayden Potter, though he is currently deceased. Perhaps H. Potter is not a name?" McGee explained as Jethro idly touched his head, grimacing.

"Right. Watch the kid while I—change," Jethro said hurriedly as he left.

Harry watched his caretaker leave with a smug smile on his face, served Gibbs right for trying to change him of all things. Then again, Harry would rather not be stuck in a wet nappy. Nevertheless, he was still satisfied with his little instinct's work. He honestly hadn't meant to let loose when the air conditioner had hit him, but if it got him a little self-satisfaction back, then so be it.

"B-but Boss!" Tim stammered to no avail. Harry smirked at his newest babysitter, not sure what to make of the pre-5th year Neville-like man. Tim went back to typing after awhile though not without glancing at Harry every second he could. Harry yawned, feeling slightly worn from today's festivities. An idea hatched in his mind and, not having much else to do, he began to draw on his childish emotions (thinking negative thoughts –like how in the hell was his team supposed to find him when he was a baby- on purpose seemed to help) and he sniffed loudly.

Tim McGee wasn't sure what his boss wanted him to _do_ with the baby. He'd watched his sister every now and then but he didn't have an intimidating boss out for his neck if he messed up with her. Glancing nervously at the infant, he noticed the baby yawning and just staring at him. The kid was creepy, always quiet.

When Tim had come to see the child at the hospital, he'd found it strange that a baby his age was so silent and not screaming for attention every second. It was abnormal to him and slightly freaked him out.

A sniff interrupted his train of thought and Tim shot out of his seat before realizing that it was the baby making the noise. Worried, Tim slowly crept over to the playpen and peered in. The baby gazed up at him with doleful eyes, sniffling sadly and quite pitifully, letting his pacifier drop to the floor of the playpen. Shit.

"Hey, don't cry." Tim said hurriedly as he reached in and picked the baby up without thinking. When he realized his actions, he grew nervous again and stammered, trying to calm the child down as tears formed in the little boy's eyes.

"Ah uh!" the baby squeaked as he began to tear up. Oh no. Oh no, no, no! Not the tears! Tim gulped and bounced his boss's charge around as best as he could, even finding himself pitifully singing softly in a lame attempt at a lullaby. His efforts were fruitless and suddenly the baby was snatched from his arms quickly. Tim was a sniveling mess as he noticed the kidnapper was none other than Ziva David.

"You will scare his shirt off him, Tim," she scolded him as she cradled the lightly sniffling child to her.

"Scare the pants off, Ziva," he corrected absently, relieved she was here to aide him. He watched, in awe, as she began to hum and rock the baby slowly. To the untrained eye, she looked quite content. Yet, to Tim, he could see the small awkwardness that showed she'd never rocked a baby before. She was doing an admirable job though, he mused as he noticed the baby's eyes tearless and the eyelids slowly drooping tiredly.

"Tim, his pacifier." Ziva ordered and Tim hurried to fetch the object. Handing it to her, he watched her sit down in her office chair, cradle the baby to her and insert the pacifier into the sleeping child's mouth. The pacifier bobbed up and down very slightly, a clear sign that the infant was now and truly asleep.

"Here I thought I had told McGee to watch the kid while I was gone," a voice commented dryly and Tim jumped with a yelp, earning a disapproving look from both of them. The baby didn't stir thankfully and Tim watched his boss retrieve his charge from Ziva before sitting down in his own chair.

"Did Ducky give you anything?" Gibbs asked as he turned to Tony, who Tim noticed had just walked in quite casually. He'd been off getting what he could from Abby and Ducky while Ziva had checked Clark's associates. Tim wished he had better luck on finding this H. Potter or whatever it stood for at least. Maybe it was a foreigner?

"Just that, oddly enough, the body shows absolutely no signs of death. Nothing. Not even on the inside," Tony announced, mindful of the sleeping 9-month-old in Gibbs' arms. Good thing. Tim knew either one of them could be six feet under if they woke the kid; by Ziva or Gibbs' hand, he didn't know.

"Strange," Ziva commented, "has he finished his examinations?" At Tony's nod, the team looked quite baffled by this news. The baby shifted slightly in Gibbs arms, still sleeping.

"Right," Gibbs said slowly, "our next agenda is to find out how this kid is connected to Clark Johnson –"

"There isn't a connection," Tim announced, pleased to answer finally, "I've checked all records of Johnson and he was an only child and single. His parents died when he was younger before he went into the Marines and he seems to be a perfect bachelor."

"Don't rule out everything McGee," Gibbs reprimanded, "whatever the reason, the kid could be related to Clark's killer even. It's our job to find out and get him back to his family."

"Right. I was thinking of checking records from other continents but that would require goi—"

"Just do it McGee."

**Oh snaps. Will Tim discover a Harry Potter in the UK? What would be on that record anyways? If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll reply when I can! Sometimes I might get intrigued and add it into the story simply because you lot are probably brighter than I am at thinking outside the box and might bring up a brilliant question! Who knows. Hope you liked this chapter. As for the sniffling fest from Harry? He was bored. Guess he was bored to tears? Pun very intended.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven "Testing theory"  
><strong>

When Harry awoke, he was in the crib back at Gibbs' home. Mouth wide open in a waking yawn, he peered blearily through the bars around the room and took note of the toys now lined neatly on a shelf that hadn't been there before. Speaking of toys…

Harry cast around for his stuffed dog and grinned quite happily as he snagged the black stuffed animal from the end of the crib and laid his head against the soft fur. The dog had reminded him so much of Sirius that he couldn't resist wanting it, though now Tony had it in his head he just loved dogs. All well, he could think that all he wanted, so long as he didn't get a Rottweiler looking one. He never could forgive Aunt Marge for that hellion she constantly brought over to the Dursley residence.

The nursery door creaked open slowly and Harry sat up –with difficulty—as his guardian entered the room with a tired smile as he spotted Harry awake.

"Hey there little guy," greeted Gibbs as he walked up to the bars and lowered them, lifting Harry out. The Auror blinked and settled himself against the man's hip, a tiny hand fisting Gibbs's shirt. Gibbs patted his bum to see if he was wet –to his embarrassment—and found him wet sadly. Harry mentally growled. First chance he got –if he had to relive these horrifying baby days—he was going to get toilet trained fast.

"For a baby, you're surprisingly dry more than wet a lot of the times," Gibbs mused to himself as he carried Harry to the changing table to undress him from the pajamas he'd been in. Harry decided to remain stoic as his nappy was undone and Gibbs left it covering him. He mentally smirked, seemed his guardian had learned his lesson. Gibbs did his work on Harry's lower half before he found himself taped up in a new nappy and soon dressed in a pair of black shorts and a green shirt.

"You're going to need a bath tonight," Gibbs said to the Harry as he carried him to the kitchen. Harry frowned at that, shuddering to himself. A bath? By Gibbs? Someone shoot him now, or AK him. He wasn't picky. He squirmed a little, unhappy, as Gibbs arrived at his destination and placed him in the highchair. Harry watched his guardian fetch something from the cabinets and he watched, trying to move around in the blasted seat to see what he was doing.

When Gibbs did turn around, Harry finally took note of the bib in one hand and a small child's bowl of something indistinguishable in the other. Oh Merlin. He wasn't! Harry frowned as the bib was put around his neck gently and he instantly clamped his mouth shut as Gibbs neared his mouth with that appalling sense of 'food' on the spoon. It looked like someone had vomited yellow crap and had put it in a jar to be called baby food later. He really sympathized all babies now; they had to eat this garbage.

"Open up for the train," Gibbs called and Harry stared at him in disbelief. As if this wasn't degrading enough!

"Oh, you don't like trains do you?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow playfully and he reached over, tickling Harry in the chest. Having recently discovered how ticklish he was thanks to Abby and Tony in the hospital, he tried to stop the man only to end up in a burst of giggles. Gibbs seized his moment and shoveled the stuff in his mouth with inhumane triumphant. Harry gagged and swallowed hastily, grimacing and stamping a fist down on the tray in protest. What a cold move!

Deciding to enact a bit of revenge even though his dignity would suffer, Harry let his childish emotions come to the front, tears welled up in his eyes, and before he realized the quick effect, he started to let out loud babyish sobs.

"Awe, damn. Hey there, shh, it's all right." Gibbs quickly sought to repair the damage and unlocked Harry from the highchair, cradling him on his lap and rocking him. Harry hiccuped, still sobbing though he applauded his baby side, if only that worked on others. The Daily Prophet was spilling lies on him again? No problem! Just break down into sobs in front of them! That would go over well.

"No more tears, there's a good boy," coaxed Gibbs as he wiped the tears from Harry's cheek and gave him a small hug. Harry was surprised by how gentle the agent was with him and how much he had actually comforted him with those words. Was this what a father's affection felt like? Nonsense, this man wasn't his father.

Harry allowed Gibbs to place him back in the highchair before the man looked thoughtful.

"Don't like the grub do yah?" Gibbs said suddenly, grunting in realization as he stood up and returned with a banana. Harry looked at him incredulously before understanding dawned on him as Gibbs smashed the banana up. At least this he knew what it was.

Deciding to be the obedient baby again, he opened his mouth and accepted the mashed pieces to Gibbs' clear relief. It actually didn't taste that bad, he mused as he munched on it with his two little teeth, one on the bottom and the other on top. It really was quite odd having only two teeth, and he didn't look forward to the teething if he had to grow up again.

Gibbs seemed satisfied that he was finished and picked Harry up, giving him a quick cleaning with a cloth before carrying him to the car. Harry put up a small fight before he was settled into his rear-facing car seat. What he wouldn't pay to at least see where they were going! This was so annoying.

Thank Merlin they reached the base quite fast and Harry was unbuckled and soon in the office area before he could think properly. Harry allowed himself to be lowered into his playpen as Gibbs barked out orders at his team. Fiddling with the toys in the pen, he realized he really didn't know how to play with these.

Darn the Dursley family; Harry prodded one experimentally before finding out, to his outward delight, how to get it working. Wow, it moved even! The de-aged adult was soon transfixed; he didn't notice the adults smiling at his coos and giggles.

"I did find a Potter family, though the location is vague. There is only one H. Potter that is currently not above 50 or dead," Tim said and Jethro turned his attention to him.

"There was a boy, Harry Potter, born in 1981 but his records only show as far as 1991 and end there rather abruptly. There are a few notes in his records that say he attended a special boarding school until 1997 but after that, he vanished. He's currently 18 years old and location is unknown."

"Could Potter still be connected?" Ziva asked and noticed the baby was looking up at them, staring at Tim.

"Don't know. The question would be, why was the kid wearing robes with H. Potter on it," Tony asked, confused.

"Perhaps they were kept by Johnson and he found the baby? Someone could have killed him trying to get to the little one," Ziva pointed out.

"I think for the time being, this Potter thing isn't going to help us out and we should concentrate on finding Johnson's killer." Jethro told them.

"I have a feeling if we went to see his mother's niece, we'll get answers. I wasn't able to find her until I happened to search for Clark Johnson in the UK and surprisingly found more about him there," Tim told Jethro. The lead agent raised an eyebrow.

"Her name is apparently someone by the name of Lavender Brown."

For some reason, the baby started sobbing again and Jethro hurried to comfort his distraught charge. Picking the infant up, he nodded at McGee.

"I'll talk to the Director, looks like we might be going to London though."

'Right into deadly territories,' Harry thought to himself. For some reason, he had no desire for Lavender of all people to discover he wasn't even old enough to walk yet. That would be nightmare.

**I made Lavender sort of muggleborn and Clark is as well, though I won't tell you why. Also, don't ask how McGee got this stuff and why he decided to look at UK. Maybe it was instinct? He does that a lot in the show anyways. Wonder if Harry gets revealed or not and causes mischief along the way. Stay tuned and review to find out! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The director forbid them from traveling to London, so they had to settle for the international conference calls. They'd gotten a hold of the Prime Minister who had sent a message to Lavender Brown for them. He was quite interested in the baby who Jethro was holding but didn't say anything.

"Why is there a baby in here?" Vance asked suddenly, scrutinizing the tiny infant. The baby cuddled closer to Jethro and he tightened his hold, glaring at the director.

"Part of the class and we are unable to even identify him. Ducky wasn't able to get the results from a finger and blood test yet, seeing as he's too young for the tests to display rather fast," Jethro lied. He didn't really know if Ducky had gotten the test back yet, seeing as he hadn't been to see him.

"Agent Gibbs, I have Ms. Brown outside the door, I shall leave you two in peace." It really was quite abnormal for them to be in contact with civilians over the conference call, but it happened every now and then.

When Lavender entered the conference room, Harry stared straight at her. Wow, she still hadn't changed much. Her long curly hair still looked like a lion's mane. Her beady brown eyes still stared intently, yes. The only thing really worth mentioning was the long scar down her cheek and neck, the indication of her battle with Fenrir Greyback.

"May I help you?" her distractingly peppy voice questioned. Harry peered at her curiously, wondering if she would notice him at all. Scar-free, glassless and baby like, he doubt he was very recognizable, unless she'd seen his baby pictures. Even then, that was creepy. Who went around stalking what he looked like since birth? His adoring fans probably did…

"Would you happen to have any indication to a Clark Johnson or H. Potter?"

"H. Potter you ask?" Lavender instantly asked. Harry grimaced, knowing she'd most likely say something.

"A pair of robes were found belonging to him. I take it you do know him, ma'am," Gibbs said, watching her clearly. Lavender nodded.

"Harry is an acquaintance of mine from school," Lavender admitted. Jethro looked down at the baby in his arms who perked up at the name Harry. Could that be his name?

"Could he have, perchance, become a father recently?"

"Not that anyone has said lately…" Lavender trailed off as she spotted the baby in Jethro arms and she looked closely, "The little boy you're holding looks just like Harry did as a baby, someone showed me a picture before even. So maybe he could be related? I know Harry doesn't have any relatives, so it's highly likely that he had a child and all. As for Clark Johnson, he's my cousin! I haven't seen the loon in months! Is there anything the matter with him?"

"He was found deceased near this child," Jethro said abruptly. Lavender was quite shocked at this bit of news and even more disturbed to hear there was no straight cause of death. Jethro adjusted his hold on his charge as the baby wriggled, making sure the child couldn't fall.

Lavender wasn't able to give them much information, except that the school she had attended was exclusive and need to know information. She also said that the baby could possibly be Harry's, since the child bore the resemblance. With that all said and done, she ended the call and the agents were left feeling downtrodden. So this Harry Potter could be related to the case but was currently MIA as of a few days ago, right around the time they found the baby apparently. Could Potter have rid himself of the baby and killed Clark?

Jethro sighed deeply and jiggled the baby around.

"Wonder what you're name is, kiddo." Jethro mused aloud as he carried the infant back to his playpen and lowered him into it as he grabbed his bag. The director had decided to also tell them the case was being closed by orders of the United States SecNav and the higher ups. Apparently, Clark's cause of death was the main reason, and the discovery of H. Potter's robes. The young adult was MIA in the UK and to find his robes here was probably disheartening.

As for the baby, Jethro had a week to decide where to place the baby, since the blood and fingerprints had come back unknown. The whole thing was as if done by magic or something, Jethro thought irritably. He packed up his bag and reached in, withdrawing his charge and bouncing him on his hip as he prepared to leave.

"Coming over tonight, DiNozzo?" Jethro asked as the two men exited the building.

"Sure, boss man," Tony said with a lopsided grin, looking at the baby who was yawning, sticking a single digit into his mouth and chewing on it. Jethro tusked and removed the finger, digging into his pocket and withdrawing a yellow pacifier. The baby silently accepted the soothing object and suckled on it. He made for quite the adorable sight.

"Alright little man," Jethro said aloud as he entered his humble abode with the infant, "time for a little food in your belly and then a nice bath before bed, hmm?" He didn't noticed the baby's wide eyes as he placed him in the high chair and grabbed a few fruits, mashing them nicely to make sure the child didn't choke.

As Jethro spooned the mush into the baby's slightly willing mouth, he sighed. What was he going to do with a baby? He felt this unexplainable desire to keep him. The baby could have loving parents though. Maybe Clark had kidnapped Harry Potter's son? Perhaps he should see about looking for this Potter man? Nah, it was the man's fault if he lost his kid. Oh hell, what was he thinking?

Glancing at the emerald green eyes as he cleaned the baby's messy face, he knew he didn't want to give this little guy up. He constantly made Jethro smile at his oddities and quirks; it seemed like the baby was aware of everything he said.

"Mucky pup," he teased as he wiped the baby's mouth while said child squirmed. Jethro chuckled and lifted the child out, carrying him towards the bathroom and holding onto him while turning the taps. For some reason, the 9-month-old baby began to move restlessly in his arms, trying to escape.

"Someone's not a water lover," Jethro commented as he undressed the baby and set him in the bath seat, checking so he didn't fall and that he was securely in place. He fetched the rubber duck that Tony had purchased and placed it in front of the little boy, smiling as the baby prodded the beak warily before giggling and pushing it around. Jethro wished the baby knew how to speak already as the baby looked to be having quite the adventure with his new found toy.

He was quite relieved that the infant didn't fuss as his hair was soaped down and his little body was soaked with suds. Eventually, the time came for Jethro to drain the tub and he found the child quite upset with this result. Pulling a whining child from the tub, he dried him off and carried him to the nursery.

Harry was quite grumpy to be pulled from his fun, but he allowed Gibbs to dress him in a diaper and footie pajamas –however much he hated them—for the night. He honestly had been mortified at first about the bath, but had discovered the fun in rubber ducks. Now he knew why Arthur Weasley had been so excited about the functions of a rubber duck. Muggle toys were quite fun.

Pouting –he'd much prefer the term frowning but whatever worked—at his guardian, he crossed his small arms as he was placed in his crib for the night. All pouting vanished, however, when Gibbs leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, a soft "Night Night, kiddo," coming from the man as he left the nursery.

Sitting in the crib in shock, Harry couldn't ever recall someone having done that to him. Sure his mum must've done that when he was really a baby, but he couldn't remember it. His small hand traced his scar less forehead and he blinked. He lay down on his back, thinking about the mystery of Gibbs.

Maybe, just maybe, being a baby wasn't so bad after all.

**My old school won the football game! woot! Hence my somewhat late update. Anyhow, hope you approve of this chapter, not really one of my best in my opinion but it worked. Lavender is kinda OOC, but all well. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine "Teething"  
><strong>

"Coming!" called Gibbs as he walked passed Harry towards the door. The babified boy-who-lived glanced up, soother in mouth and hands happily squishing a stuffed toy, as he answered the door. It had been roughly four days since Harry had essentially settled down, enjoying Gibbs's taking care of him –even when he did invariable things to the man, he half expected to be dumped somewhere, but was always gently chided and comforted afterwards. Sure there were plenty of downsides –like nappy changes, mashed food and even being looked down upon—but he found quite a lot of advantages. How many people could say all they had to do was cry to get their way?

"Who are you?"

"I'm a Ministry official here to confirm the identity of the little boy in your custody."

Grinning to himself, he glanced up and nearly dropped the soother from his mouth. W-what! How'd Draco Malfoy get here?

"So this is P—Harry's little boy?" Draco questioned his guardian. At Gibbs's nod, Draco peered down into the playpen and Harry had the uncontrollable urge to tug on his platinum blond hair. He narrowed his emerald eyes at the man and Draco finally pulled away from the pen just as Gibbs reached in, wrapping his strong arms around his tiny torso, and lifted Harry out, setting him on his hip.

'Act like a baby, act like a baby,' he mentally told himself. He didn't know why, but he was starting to prefer that no one knew he was Harry Potter. Somewhere within the week and a half that he'd been with Gibbs, he developed a little something called fondness, and –dare he say it—attachment. Now that he saw someone from his world, he found himself worried they would take him back. That and having Malfoy find out was just plain wrong. Harry rested his head against Gibbs's shoulder and gripped the man's shirt with a free hand.

"Certainly looks like him," Draco observed, "though I'll have to contact a few people who know him. If he is Harry's son, we'll have no choice but to take him back to his home, even with P- Harry being MIA."

"Right, well I'm thinking, this Harry-person is irresponsible," defended Gibbs and Harry nearly laughed at Draco's surprised look, "I certainly know he shouldn't have responsibility for a child, especially if he's only 18."

"Many people in our wo—country are considered of age by then," Draco quipped, "and he is Harry's son by blood."

"Like that should matter," snipped Gibbs back as he carried Harry to the high chair and gently tied the bib around his neck. Harry blushed, not wanting Malfoy to see him like this, but as Gibbs turned his back, he noticed Draco smirking at him. Shit. He knew.

"Right, I think I can help you keep… custody of the baby," Draco said with a glance at Potter. He didn't like Potter very much over the years, but he'd helped save his mum and his life after the war had ended. He owed the bloke a life debt and had been naturally curious after being in the Ministry and overhearing Lavender squealing over a possible Potter child. He'd used legilimency on the baby and discovered the thoughts of Harry Potter.

"Why would you do that?" asked the wary muggle as he turned around with a small bowl of what looked like potatoes. Ouch. He didn't envy eating only that as lunch. Draco had gotten over his severe dislike of muggles after the war, though he still found himself annoyed with them. This bloke seemed decent, if a bit paranoid.

"I knew Harry before he went missing, and I agree with you on the responsibility part. He was always going into things headfirst, no worries for his family," Draco said with a straight face. Take that Potter. He snickered mentally when he saw the baby's outraged look even with the soother in his mouth.

Draco found himself exchanging pleasantries with the man before answering why the baby's prints never revealed a name; it was because who Harry Potter was in their world, meaning he hadn't shown up on any records that required a blood or fingerprint test. He didn't say this, but instead told the man that no one had even known Harry had a child, so it was likely the baby was born in secrecy.

Satisfied, he was about to leave when Jethro –as he introduced himself—stopped him, asking what Harry would have named his son. Turning to Harry and looking him dead in the eye, he pondered this.

'I would have named my firstborn James,' came the thought from the baby's head. Draco shouldn't be too surprised over the common predictability, but did turn to Jethro.

"He would have named him James, after his birth father. If that is all, I will send you a letter when I can." Draco left the muggle abode with a satisfied look on his face. He felt the magic around him and knew, without a doubt, that his life debt would be paid in full if he helped Potter get adopted by the muggle.

Now all he had to do was tell the Ministry that the baby under Jethro's care was not, in fact, Harry's son. Maybe he should say the baby only had a strong resemblance. Draco smirked; this would be quite amusing.

Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy had done that for him. He knew he wanted his friends to have found him, but he didn't want to go back to constant pressure from the media and work. He quite liked being so small, though he hated having lost his independence. If he grew up again, he'd gain it back at least.

"Alright baby boy, let's get some food in your belly before we head out to the park like I promised," Gibbs said with a smile and Harry grinned, having forgotten about the deal. As of late, urges such as this would violently demand to take over and occasionally, like now, he'd let them.

Opening his mouth to accept the mashed potatoes, he munched on it and swallowed thoughtfully. Malfoy was going to in fact help Gibbs gain custody of him. Was it because of the life debt he owed? Harry felt that it was probably.

"So… James," Gibbs said after a second and Harry debated. If he responded, he would be giving up his name. He'd be giving up being Harry Potter and a possible chance at getting back to normalcy. As James, he'd be nothing but Gibbs would adopt an infant who he knew would be adopted by Gibbs –the constant talks the adults had was proof of that. Harry blinked and then feigned perking up to the name, looking at Gibbs in childlike confusion.

"Guess you're name is going to be James Gibbs soon, huh little guy?" Gibbs chortled as he lightly tapped a finger on Harry's nose. Harry smiled at him, not saying anything –not that he'd be able to—and letting the man beam in obvious happiness. Who was he to stop this man from being happy anyways?

James Gibbs, he rather liked the sound of that anyways.

**I know it wasn't in the usual joking tone of Harry, but it was a timeskip and Harry's growing accustomed to it. Now there's a few options from here. One, an epilogue next chapter which is an added sequel to this portion of the story. Two, continue more of baby Harry up until the adoption moment and then epilogue sequel. Three, End it next chapter with no sequel? Four, get me a beta. Lol I like my last option personally.**

**Draco with muggles, couldn't help it. This is my AU version anyways. Lavender can be a muggleborn and Draco can appreciate muggles after the battle. So haaa. And I felt that since any muggleborn could have found Harry's identity when he was growing up, that there was a spell that prevented them from finding who he was with his blood or fingerprints. His name and relationship to Petunia was the only way for McGee to have found him and even then it was because he was a hacker. **

**Hope I answered everyone. Review so I can make my next move!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

**Warning: Time skip in the middle of the chapter, but only by a few hours. **

**Option two has been decided! That and an idea from Dannichigo has me doing a little extra after the adoption.**

Gibbs kept true to his promise and Harry soon found himself sitting in a muggle pram on his way to the park. He'd put up a protest at being in such a degrading object before realizing he was protesting over something that wasn't as bad as nappies and bottles.

Sulking in the pram, he peered around at his surroundings and felt his mood lift. They seemed to be in a nice, quiet muggle area and Harry allowed a small smile as civilians waved at him cheerily. The only thing he didn't like was the stuffy feeling outdoors, but maybe that was just him.

"Ah!" Harry sounded, trying to get his guardian's attention as he pointed to the ducks that squawked about in the pond.

"Want to go see the ducks?" laughed Gibbs. He pulled the pram over to the pond and unbuckled his charge, lifting Harry out of the baby contraption and sitting him on his hip. Harry gazed at the ducks with wide eyes. He supposed he'd seen ducks before, but not all that up close. Dudley always had a habit of scaring them away after all.

"Careful buddy, don't want you falling," Gibbs chided gently as he scooted back. Harry pouted –relatively giving in that, yes, he did pout this time—but otherwise made sure not to lean over too much. He smiled happily as a duck swam close to them. This one had a little white speck on its nose and was quacking pleasantly as it swam on its padded feet.

Harry was aware of a small pain in his mouth after awhile of just sitting in his guardian's arms. He squirmed and patted his small hand on the shoulder to signal he was tired. Luckily, the man got the message and strapped him back in the pram, promising him they'd return eventually. Harry was satisfied at that and allowed Gibbs to take him home.

That night, lying in his crib, Harry suddenly awoke to a shooting pain in his gums. Ouch! What in Merlin's name? Harry rolled over, pushing a fist against his cheek and fighting with the whimpers he let out. Kicking covered feet against the bars, he heard Gibbs enter the room and he said something, but Harry couldn't hear him. Instead, he began to cry in earnest, uncomfortable.

"Poor baby, teething," Gibbs said softly and Harry hiccuped. Damnit, he was teething? This was definitely an unpleasant feeling. Harry glanced up at his caretaker and knew it was going to be a long night…

"What's wrong with the little guy?" Abby asked, distressed, as she noticed the sniffling baby in Tony's arms. That Draco person was working on getting adoption papers for Gibbs currently, and wouldn't have them done for a while, though he had called Gibbs a few minutes ago, leaving his charge with Tony.

"He is starting up teething again," Tony said with a grimace, "apparently, it hasn't been pleasant either –OW!"

"Biting problems, DiNozzo?" snickered Ziva as she witnessed the baby chomp quite hard on Tony's hand holding him. Tony nearly dropped the baby but luckily recovered and lowered 'James' into the playpen immediately. James didn't seem appreciative and began to sob, his small hands rubbing at his gums. James looked at Abby pitifully and she couldn't help but swoop the baby out of the pen, cuddling him to her.

"Careful there Abbs, he's extremely cranky today," warned Tony. "Apparently didn't get a lot of sleep and neither had Gibbs."

_Smack._

Ziva looked up, expecting their leader to have walked in at the sound of the head smack and Tony's usual ow. Instead, to her surprise, she saw a giggling baby and a glaring Tony. What the…?

"Already picking up after the boss man," Abby cheered.

"Har. Har," Tony said dryly, "Laugh it up. Like the kid could handle it."

"Kid already knows how to handle you, DiNozzo," said a familiar voice as Jethro entered the bullpen with a smirk. He pried James from Abby and lightly tapped a finger on the baby's nose. James grinned up at him, the pain in his gums not as bad as they were now that he had someone to focus on it seemed

Jethro fished the teething ring he'd purchased out from his pocket and presented the baby with it. James seemed happy to have something to ease the burning in his gums at least, gnawing on it slowly at first and then desperately to alleviate the no doubt pain in his mouth. Jethro wished he had given it to him last night, instead of that cold wash rag. Coming into work this morning with his charge chewing on a rag had really made it look like he wasn't caring for the baby, as Abby scolded him for when she saw him. Ducky would be up later to help examine James in case anything else was wrong besides his teething.

The baby was quite more aware of his surrounding than others his age, he mused. At least he was calming down from this morning's fiasco with the fever. He reminded himself to take the baby's actual temperature in a few. The baby felt like he was retaining a fever again, having had one last night as well.

"It seems that Draco guy will have the papers within three days and I'll be getting another visit from one of the workers from the UK," Jethro told his team as he watched James yawn, chewing the ring tiredly, slowing down as his eyelids drooped. Jethro was happy he was starting to tire out; it meant he could get some sleep after waking last night.

"Abby, hand me that bottle I filled up, will you?" Jethro ordered as he noticed James slowly falling asleep. Abby complied and he was grateful he'd had the thought of filling it up. He uncapped the bottle and positioned the rubber teat to James's mouth, smiling a little when James began to suckle on it. The baby's sucking noise was not an unpleasant sound to them as Jethro continued to talk.

"So what do we do about Clark Johnson? Do we really drop the case?" Tony asked after a second. Jethro looked down at James, who was beginning to altogether stop suckling on the bottle, and back at his agents.

"We continue to figure out James's connection to Johnson when we don't have a case."

**Sorry it's a little short. Well I LOVED all the reviews from last chapter and I did my best to respond to every question mentioned, as I usually do. I hope that if more people review like last chapter, I'll get even more interesting questions about the story that'll help me develop it and all. I do write each chapter the very day I post them you know. **

**Hope you enjoyed this one! Harry is teething, not the funnest thing in the world. Might be a slight time skip again next chapter but not too much. Any ideas what Harry might do to the team during the next three days?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

**Thank you Abby Panther for your idea! I'm using it in this chapter so kudos goes to you for the idea. **

Harry wasn't too pleased that Gibbs had to leave for the day. They'd gotten the call yesterday about an emergency with his father and he was extremely ill currently. Gibbs couldn't risk a baby getting ill especially as Harry was still teething and vulnerable, so he was being left behind in the team's care. Harry could see Tony was disappointed he couldn't join his boss on the trip, but gave a cheery goodbye to Gibbs. Harry wriggled about in Abby's arms, not sure if he really wanted someone else taking care of him. He'd just gotten used to letting Gibbs do things for him!

"Awe, smile for me baby boy!" Abby coached as she noticed Harry's downtrodden face. Harry frowned further and hid his face against her shoulder, evoking a small sigh from her as she rubbed his back gently.

"How about we go somewhere fun until the boss man gets back late tonight?" Tony inquired after seeing the infant hide against Abby. His coworkers shot him a questioning look and Tony shrugged before mouthing his idea. Amusement park, anyone?

"He is too little for that, Tony," Tim shot at him. Tony grimaced, remembering the baby's age, before nodding reluctantly. They eventually just decided to head for Gibbs's house. Tony took the baby form Abby and buckled him in, remembering how Gibbs showed him. James, as they discovered was his name from Gibbs, looked up at Tony depressingly.

"No worries little man, Gibbs will be back before you know it!" Tony chirped, wondering why he was assuring the baby when the kid probably couldn't understand him. Nevertheless, he was unable to continue looking in the deep emerald eyes gazing at him sadly.

The drive to Gibbs's house was made in relative silence. Tony was relieved to see the house as he unbuckled James and carried him inside. Once unlocking the door, he lowered James into the playpen and scoped the area for everything he might need for the baby. He discovered a handful of pacifiers, the bottles with infant formula beside them on the counter, the baby oatmeal, a note addressed to Tony about what to feed James, and a few other necessities.

Coming back to the baby in the playpen, he lifted James up and sat him on the floor, curious if the baby could crawl. He knew Gibbs hardly tried to figure that out, preferring to carry James more than let him on the floor. Tony sat Indian-style a little ways from James and held up the stuffed dog he remembered buying the infant.

James gave him a 'do-you-think-I'm-stupid' look and Tony felt like sweat dropping. Instead, he gave the dog a little shake and smirked when the emerald green eyes followed the stuffed toy. Slowly, James moved into a lying position and weakly pushed himself up into the crawl posture.

"Come one kiddo, you can do it," Tony encouraged, holding up the dog. Again, the baby's eyes followed it before James took a tentative hand in front of him, the opposite foot from it following soon after.

After that, there was no doubt that James could crawl. Tony grinned triumphantly as he pulled James to sit on his lap and gave him the dog, digging in his pocket and presenting the baby with his pacifier. James chewed on the pacifier quietly, bouncing the stuffed dog around as he sat in silence.

"Oww!"

Tony yelped and glared at the baby who was giggling. This kid had just tugged –hard—on his beautiful hair. Oh, the kid was going to pay. Tony poked the baby in the stomach and James squealed in surprise. Smirking, he spent the next few minutes tickling the baby lightly, hearing the loud fits of laughter from the baby as he did so.

The door opened to admit Abby into the scene of her coworker mercilessly tickling Gibbs's soon to be adopted son. James was quite red in the face and Abby quickly came to the baby's rescue and snatched him up. James laid his head down against her shoulder, still giggling as he began to recover.

"So, any idea how to get him to sleep?" Tony asked lightly as Abby demanded to know why she was torturing the little cutie pie. Abby realize that, no, she didn't know how Gibbs usually got James to sleep. Oh boy…

Eventually Harry found himself sitting in the center of the living room with a baffled look upon his small face. He heard the footsteps outside and soon entered his da—Gibbs with a tired look upon his face.

"Ahh!" Harry sounded, trying to say welcome home. Gibbs followed the noise and was staring at the baby with raised eyebrows. Harry giggled –firmly believing that he was only laughing, so not giggling—as the scene was taken in. A worn out Abby was snoozing beside Tony, her arm wrapped loosely around Harry's waist. She was wearing a long red blanket over her black hair and had a small basket in her other arm. Harry's stuffed dog was on Tony's head and he was snoring against Abby. They were both clearly asleep and exhausted.

"Had fun, Jamie?" Gibbs laughed as he bent down and retrieved his soon to be son, looking down at his agent and forensic scientist with a roll of his eyes. He efficiently bore James to the nursery and changed him before putting him to bed in his crib.

"Night night little man," Gibbs whispered as he tucked James in. The baby yawned, smiling up at his caretaker with a sparkle in his sleepy emerald eyes. Gibbs left the room, unable to wait for the day he could introduce James to his father… as his son.

Meanwhile, Harry grinned at his success of wearing Tony and Abby down. They'd played horsey with him –Tony being the horse as Abby balanced Harry on the man's back—and that had failed when Harry had nearly fallen. They'd tried one of the Disney movies Gibbs recently bought for Harry and that had also been in vain, as Harry found himself laughing more than watching. Their other attempts including play-acting, singing lullabies, and finally –story time.

Harry had never been read to as a child, the Dursleys finding it as a way to give him too many ideas in his head. So when Tony and Abby had begun to reenact Little Red Riding Hood he had been utterly clueless as to what they were doing and, seated comfortably in the cushioned pillows on the floor, had watched as they over dramatized everything they did, Abby speaking in a high-pitched voice while Tony lowered his own.

Somehow, both of them had collapsed as they finished up the ending, too tired to even mumble the ending. Harry -the impatient curious Gryffindor that he was- smacked at both of them to get them to finish his story, but to no avail.

Maybe he could get Gibbs to tell him the story, assuming he could find a way to tell the man. With that thought in mind, Harry succumbed to sleep.

**Sorry for not updating last night. A power outage and whatnot happened and I couldn't beat the storm! Darnit, how I wish I could. Anyways, please go to my profile and vote on the poll for the latest upcoming story I'm planning. Also, next chapter may or may not be the adoption scene. Don't know yet. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review to tell me what you think or any questions you may have for here or future plot! *EDITED* Harry MAY or MAY NOT go to Hogwarts. He could end up in Salem, my secret until then.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**  
>"I got the papers," Gibbs told his team that morning. Carrying his charge on his hip, he was smirking quite satisfactorily. Ziva smiled at the kicking baby as Gibbs lowered James into the playpen and popped his pacifier in his mouth with his stuffed bear.<p>

"That's great, boss!" Tony cheered as the team gathered around Gibbs desk while he withdrew the papers. Most of the papers were surprisingly simplistic. There were questions already answered by Draco thankfully and some of them were the baby's allergies and health.

"How'd he know the baby's allergies?" Tony asked, "I thought he didn't know the kid even existed."

"I have a feeling he did some digging. It says his birthday is July 31st," Gibbs muttered before he finished signing his name in his usual jagged signature. James was giggling at the faces Tony was shooting his way, hiding behind his stuffed dog when Tony pretended to make a snag at him.

"What are you going to do now, boss?" Tim inquired as he hid a smile when James threw his stuffed dog at Tony and erupted into giggles when Tony faked collapsing. Gibbs had also seen his agent and he shook his head, clearly amused.

"McGee, watch James with DiNozzo. I need Abby and Ziva," Gibbs said as he stood up and left, the two girls following immediately. Tim gulped, remembering before, and looked over at Tony who had lifted the baby out of the baby-prison and was bouncing him in the air.

"You're really comfortable with throwing Gibbs's kid around," Tim coughed.

"Well the little brat has already head smacked me, bit me, whacked me, pulled my hair. The kid has done a lot and I find myself… growing attached to the little nugget," Tony said with a cocky grin, swiftly avoiding the baby's little fist as James attempted something else. It was a clear sign that Tony was, perhaps, getting too used to the kid.

Suddenly James halted and whimpered, looking incredibly upset at something. Tony hesitated and raised the baby to him, cringing as he realized the cause of the baby's whining. Tim was about to ask what the problem was when Tony hastily dumped the infant into his arms. He grimaced as he felt the baby's diaper. Ah no, Tony was NOT going to make him…

James looked up at him with an uncomfortable frown on his face for a baby and tried to escape his clutches. Tim hurried to right his hold on the kid, with a glare at Tony, took the diaper bag, and headed for the men's room.

He found the changing table easily enough and he rested the squirming nine-month-old on his back. Taking a deep breath, Tim awkwardly unpeeled the diaper and ignored the baby's intense kicking, wiping James up and hurrying to replace the diaper before the baby had a chance to play hose on him.

It took him several tries to get the tapes on the diaper to stick and he finally did with great relief. James wasn't too pleased and began to kick his legs at Tim's face as his pants were pulled up and readjusted, being lifted into Tim's arms moments later. He carried the baby out of the bathroom and was about to return to his desk when he heard his stomach growl.

"Up to a little grub, James," Tim asked with a smile on his face when James clapped eagerly in response. He had just the place too…

Tony was nearly half asleep when Abby and Ziva walked into the pen, wide smiles on their faces as they returned with a bag between them.

"Where's little Gibbs?" Ziva asked her coworker.

"McGee is changing him," Tony yawned before frowning, "which was twenty minutes ago." Before any of them could panic, Tim walked in with a giggling James Gibbs. Abby and Ziva looked clearly relieved before Tim set the baby on Tony's desk, smirking when Tony hastily cleared the desk of anything the kid could use to hit him with.

"What did the boss need you for?" Tony asked as he watched the baby prod the computer on his desk. Eventually he transferred James from the desk to his lap, making sure the infant's pacifier remained in his mouth. James was smacking his hand on the computer experimentally and Tony was relieved the electronic was off. He didn't know what he'd do if James made him lose everything on the computer because he wanted to play whack-a-mole on his keyboard.

"A little shopping trip and to get Jamie this," Abby announced as she pulled out a pair of dungarees with ducks on them and a yellow jacket that had 'Gibbs' embedded on the back. James giggled at the outfit and lifted his arms up so Ziva could steal him from Tony.

"Now that our part has been completed, the boss has something he needs you two to do at his humble abode," Ziva told her coworkers as the ladies bore James away, no doubt to Abby's lab to dress him. Tony and Tim shared a look before wordlessly heading for their cars.

Surprisingly, Ducky came into the lab and gave a thorough examination of little James to make sure his cold was gone among other things. James was developing a small sneeze but he was otherwise fine and healthy. Ducky winked at the girls and announced they better head to Jethro's home.

Ziva drove while Abby kept James occupied in his car seat, tickling him and making the best faces that she could. The drive wasn't very long and soon they were parked outside his house. Abby unhooked the 9-month-old and carried him inside.

"There's the little junior G-man," Tony announced as Abby handed James over to Jethro who smiled and bounced James around in his arms. James gave a very toothy grin and tried to bat at Tim's head. The MIT graduate was quick to move away, shaking his head in amusement.

"Ah, Jethro, such a fine establishment you've created for young James," Ducky said as he reentered the room from the nursery.

"First things first, Duck. You bring the camera?" Jethro asked. Ducky nodded and began to set up a very old fashioned camera with a timer. Jethro sat in the middle of the couch and plopped James on his lap. Tony and Abby sat on the right of him with Ziva and Tim on the left. Ducky smiled and turned the timer on, jogging lightly to stand right behind Jethro, putting his hands on the back cushion.

"Say cheese everyone," Ducky announced and there was a chorus of cheese (and a small 'ee' from a little certain someone) as a flash went off, signaling that the picture was taken. Jethro let out a hearty laugh as he looked down to see James had been wrinkling his nose and cocking his head at the picture. The team joined in the laughter when they also saw James and his little antics.

"I guess we better head off. Jenny said she has given you the week off to be with your new son," Tony said as the others bid their goodbyes. Jethro nodded his thanks and waited for everyone to depart before he lifted James up.

"Time for a certain little man to hit the hay too," Jethro said teasingly as he carried James to the nursery. When he reached the room, he heard the gurgled happiness from the baby and he smiled. Between the three men, they'd finished the nursery in no time. He had already built the furniture in the basement after all.

The room was painted a deep green, a little darker than James's eyes. The carpet was a soothing brown to match and a darker green curtained the window. Below the window, a large white crib was assembled with the jungle themed bedspread inside. A dresser was in a corner beside a cabinet, a changing cushion built into the dresser. The cabinet was also adjacent to a large bookshelf that contained children's books and toys galore. Overall, the nursery's jungle-like features made for quite the comfort.

"Night Night, son," Jethro whispered after switching James to his pajamas and tucking him. James looked up at him and smiled happily. Jethro wasn't sure whether he imagined it or not, but he saw a flicker of something unknown in his son's eyes. He shook it off and kissed James on his forehead, raising the crib bars and leaving the nursery. It didn't matter what now.

James was his son and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**OK, a few things. I changed my mind quite a lot on some things and whatnot. The sequel is already written three chapters in on my computer and will appear before this story is even completed simply because the prequel will be more fluff now of Harry growing up. This is the adoption scene after all and the next part of this story is his childhood. The sequel skips to when he is 11 so I'll wait maybe a chapter or more until I add it up. Look for it coming soon! Also, I added a livejournal (Angelictiff) if you want to keep track of my musings for this story's future and whatnot. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen "Firsts"**

**Harry's POV in the end and a time skip to July 31st  
><strong>

"Daddddyyyy!"

Jamie Gibbs stomped his small foot impatiently in his crib, waiting for his adopted father to hear him from the crackling baby monitor and rescue him from his prison. He grabbed the crib bars clumsily and sighed, wishing he were older already.

"Someone is an impatient little boy today," Jethro chuckled as he entered the jungle-themed nursery and retrieved James from the crib, holding him on his hip and carrying him to the dresser. Sitting Jamie on the changing table, he dug around for the outfit Abby had ordered him to dress the birthday boy in.

Jethro grinned at Jamie's babbling as he laid the baby down and unbuttoned the footie pajamas he'd dressed the 12-month-old in last night. He still couldn't believe that Jamie had learned to say "Daddy" just two days ago and was using it every chance he got apparently.

He made quick work of the baby's diaper and had him dressed in a light blue T-shirt that said, "Lock up your daughters" and denim jeans to match. Jamie kicked his legs as Jethro pulled the small socks on his feet and lifted him up, tickling the baby's stomach. Jethro carried his son downstairs where Abby and Tim were. Tony and Ziva had agreed to get the cake and other necessities first thing before meeting them here.

"Happy, Happy Birthday my precious little boy!" Abby cheered as she snatched Jamie from Jethro and bestowed the squirming baby with kisses galore until Tim rescued Gibbs's son from her clutches. James hid his face against Tim amongst the men's laughter while Abby pouted.

Eventually Jethro had gotten Jamie settled down in his high chair and began to pour the baby a small amount of cheerios, to the baby's obvious delight at the finger foods. James grinned, showing his baby teeth off as he munched on his breakfast.

During breakfast, Tony and Ziva soon rejoined the group with loud, obnoxious "Happy Birthday Jamie!" noises from Tony and a quiet well wish from Ziva. James only responded by stuffing a piece of cheerio in his mouth. Jethro shook his head and cleaned him of crumbs.

Crumb-free and clean, James was placed on a blanket in the living room while the group gathered around him, waiting for Palmer and Ducky. The doorbell suddenly rang and, knowing Ducky would knock instead, Jethro went to answer it.

"Whose a big boy?" crooned Abby as she sat in front of Jamie on the blanket and the baby blinked at her incredulously before turning away. The team snickered at Abby's downtrodden face before watching as Gibbs returned with a frown marring his face.

"Apparently, Draco Malfoy sent Jamie a birthday gift," Gibbs told the group and watched James perk up and look as he set the gift down. Gibbs was about to retrieve his son when Jamie began to wobbly clutch the couch cover, standing himself up. Abby, realizing the baby's intent immediately scrambled away to give the child his space.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed excitedly and quite unnecessarily as all eyes went to the baby while James concentrated on gripping the couch tightly and-at last- he took a step forward… and let go of the cough.

"Oh, he's walking! He's walking!" Abby bounced in her spot away from the baby as Jamie began to walk forward unsteadily and Jethro knelt down next to the box, smiling widely when Jamie toddled to him and promptly fell into the strong arms.

"Such a good boy," Jethro praised as he bestowed his adopted son with a kiss to the cheek and sat down on the floor with James in his lap. The baby grinned toothily at his just as Ducky and Jimmy Palmer entered the house. The team was quick to fill the two up on what they missed and Ducky nearly bored them again with a story of development and walking.

"How about we open the box now?" Tim suggested when Ducky opened his mouth to continue. Looking put out, he nodded and settled in the recliner while Jimmy nervously glanced the group and joined Tony on the couch.

Jethro had his hands over Jamie's tiny ones and helped him rip open the emerald green paper and unfold the cardboard top. Inside were several items and the first that Jethro pulled out was a stuffed owl. He wondered why but was laughing as Jamie bounced in his lap excitedly at the sight of the owl.

"Ehhwee!" Jamie clapped his small hands and reached for it, pulling it to his chest after tugging it out of his father's hold. Jethro shook his head in amusement and withdrew a rather soft pillow with a red lion on it, a dark red and gold pacifier with HJP on the front, and last but not least, an action figurine.

Harry was quite happy to have a Hedwig look-alike toy but found himself plotting Draco's death when he saw the pacifier and pillow. He'd been looking at the baby store when Teddy had been born; those were two things, of which he himself had purchased, for his godson. Malfoy must have gotten hold of it. The figurine had him wrinkling his nose though. It was made to look exactly like his adult-self with a scar on its forehead and everything. _You've got to be kidding me_…

"Maybe I should let him have that when he's older," his adopted father mused aloud and Harry was inclined to agree with him. From there, Gibbs began to stack his gifts beside him and the others would hand him his presents even before the cake! Harry had quite a lot of fun with the wrapping paper, having never actually torn open a present before. From Tony, he had a baseball cap with "#1 Baby" on the front and a T-shirt that had a puppy on the front. Abby had given him a set of new jeans and jackets in his size that were of different varieties. Harry liked the dinosaur jeans he saw in there. Ziva had purchased a set of finger paints and wooden blocks for him to play with. Ducky had gifted him with felt-feel books and pop up ones that made Harry laugh at the absurd pictures. Palmer, who he knew the least, gave him a few peg puzzles to play with and Tim had gotten him a plastic telephone. Harry fondly remembered Wizards calling it a fellyphone.

His favorite, by far, was the toy car that his adopted father had bought him for his first birthday. Reminded of the kiddie broom he saw in that picture of his parents, he waited for Gibbs to set him in it before he took off, squealing quite happily. He paid no heed to the plant he knocked over or Tim who he ran over until his father immediately caught him around the waist and lifted him up.

"I'm definitely not teaching you how to drive until you're eighty," Gibbs said as he surveyed the mess Harry had suddenly created. Harry didn't care, that had almost been as fun as his broom!

He was placed in his highchair when the gifts were put up and a cake with his name on it was set in front of him. Ooh chocolate. Remus Lupin would be very jealous of him no doubt. Harry much preferred a treacle tart, but chocolate was the next favorite of his. Well Mars Bars actually but he knew he couldn't have that!

"Dear Jamieeeee… Happy Birthday to youuuu!" sang the group as Harry was aware of their singing. He blinked and watched in amusement as Tony did some kind of jig and added lyrics like Scooby-Doo and something to do with four? All well, he stopped thanks to his dad's head slap to his coworker's head.

As he stuffed his hand into the cake, he relished in the fun he could get away with among them as he heard his dad laughing; probably the best birthday anyone could ask for. It was that thought that had Harry sending the cake off the tray with a grin and watching it hit Tony's very expensive shoes.

"Arg! JAMES, NOT THE SHOES!"

Definitely the best birthday ever.

**I've been sick for two days straight after going to the fair the other day. Sorry! Hopefully this makes you happier with me and whatnot. Oh! Since I did that, I'll put the sequel up if people really want me to. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen "Terrible Twos" **

Jethro Gibbs found his patience wearing thin with the two-year-old before him. Jamie giggled up at him, dashing forward to probably hide away only to be grabbed around his waist by his father. Jethro stole the bright purple paint from his son and glanced at the office walls of his workplace, the purple scribbled wall. He really wished he hadn't brought his son to work today, but it'd been just a paperwork day.

"Real artist, your son," snickered DiNozzo.

"Thanks DiNozzo, you can clean it up," Jethro said as he carried Jamie to his desk and sat the boy on it, narrowing his eyes at Jamie who finally realized he was in trouble.

"Uh-oh," the toddler said.

"Yes, uh-oh is right little man," Jethro said firmly as he lightly tapped his son on the nose. Jamie squirmed and made to jump off the tall desk, but his father held him in place and he shook his head.

"Jamie twouble?" James asked hesitantly in his toddler voice, sensing Gibbs's irritation over what he'd done. He hadn't been able to resist temptations. Ever since his second birthday with Gibbs, he'd felt these uncontrollable urges to do the most ridiculous things. Tony, he knew, wasn't about to forgive him for ruining his chance at getting some girls number by throwing up on the girl. Today, however, he wasn't feeling good. He'd thrown up on Tony's target last night and he'd been somewhat cranky since they got in today, letting out some energy on the walls with his paint set from Ziva. She always gave him artsy stuff like that on his birthday.

"Yes, Jamie is in big trouble. For now you're going in timeout, son," Gibbs informed him as James was picked up and set on the small chair that was brought from home. The chair was turned to face the corner and James sniffed, having never really gone through a time out. It should be easy! Piece of cake! Right?

Ten minutes later and James was definitely disagreeing with his past self. He felt completely miserable by now and he'd tried to get up every minute he could only to be sat back down, his time started over, and to have to go through it all over again. He needed to go to the bathroom soon too. Knowing he was in the process of his toilet training, he decided to see if his dad would let him go before he got into an accident. He found that getting one's body toilet trained again wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

"Daddy! Jamie got—"

"Not now Jamie, daddy is on the phone," Tim whispered to the boy and Jamie frowned at Tim.

"But I have to—"

"Didn't your dad want you to stay in time out," Tim reminded him. Jamie began to hop out of his seat and was about to run to his father when Tim held out a hand and stopped him, jerking his small body and that did it. James's eyes watered as he had his first accident since his dad had finally started the darn toilet training. Merlin, this was so frustrating!

"McGee! What'd you do?" Gibbs barked at Tim who stammered when he realized that Jamie hadn't been trying to get out of his time out. The father swiftly picked Jamie up and patted his back, grabbing the diaper bag and carrying his son to the men's bathroom.

"It's alright, kiddo, it was just an accident," Gibbs assured James as he was sat on the changing table and the toddler sniffled, allowed his adopted father to unhook his denim dungarees and change his pulls up he was wearing. Since his overalls had gotten wet from his accident (making them both realize he _really_ had to go), Jethro realized he didn't have a pair of pants for his son.

"Hmm, how about just wearing a pull up baby boy?" Jethro suggested to his son. Jamie frowned at the idea but decided it couldn't hurt. He'd been paraded in just a diaper and tee when he was one before (though that was by Abby) so he nodded to his father.

"Alright kiddo, let's go back to the office," Jethro informed Jamie as he lifted him off the changing table and took his hand. The little boy toddled alongside his father before he stopped and sneezed miserably. Jethro took notice and he scooped Jamie up, putting his hand to the baby's cheek and finding his son to have a small fever. No wonder the little boy had been acting up, he seemed to be coming down with a tiny cold.

He shook his head and carried his charge to the bullpen where his team was goofing off on their slow day again. Gibbs opened his mouth and was about to tell them to get their butts back to work when his phone rang. Praying it wasn't a case so he could take his son home, he answered after setting Jamie in his playpen.

"Gibbs," he grunted. The man cursed and slammed the phone down, looking at his son and back to his team.

"Grab your gear, dead marine in a restaurant." Gibbs ordered as he wondered what the hell he was going to do with his two year old son who was currently developing a cold, "McGee, load up Jamie's car seat in the back of the van."

"Boss?" Tim stuttered in surprise before going to do as ordered. The team shared a look as Jamie was lifted up into their boss's arms and they reluctantly followed. It went against their morale to bring an innocent little boy to a crime scene but they trusted their boss knew what he was doing.

They arrived at the scene apprehensively and Gibbs had ordered Tim to watch over Jamie in the van while the others did their work. Tim had his laptop and would research in the van while Jamie took a nap in his car seat. Tim looked at the sleeping toddler guiltily and hoped Jamie didn't wake up needing to go to the bathroom again. The poor boy was probably mad at him for not listening to his pleads to use the toilet.

Jamie mumbled nonsense to no one, stuffing his thumb in his mouth as he slumbered in the car seat. Tim fished around in the diaper bag and produced the red and gold pacifier, gently pushing it into Jamie's mouth. The baby slowly began to suck on it, his thumb now free. Tim smiled at the kid and went back to typing.

They got the evidence and witness statements easily enough and began to sit in the van, Tony theorizing whom it could be with Ziva rebuking him. Gibbs had run to the store and returned with a pair of shorts, which he dressed his son in. Tim realized the baby had been in nothing but a pull-up this whole time.

Jamie awoke to his father yelling at someone quite loudly and he blinked blearily a few times before realizing he was in his stroller with Ziva holding the handles. Huh, when had he been taken from the car seat? He guessed that didn't matter much, so he just paid attention to his dad who was belittling the officer in front of him for something. Wow, his dad looked intimidating when he yelled like that. The poor guy looked like he was ready to wet himself as Gibbs tore him a new one.

Gibbs returned to them and knelt down to feel Jamie's head, noting the fever was no longer there thankfully. The toddler yawned and kicked his legs, smiling to himself as he saw Tony hit on another chick. This time he wasn't going to go over there.

He'd learned his lesson after all.

**The Prequel is NOT over yet! Few more chapters ahoy! Lol the sequel IS already up because there is no action left in this story and most of the drama can be found in the sequel. Hope you lot enjoy it. **


End file.
